Eduardo Hiroto Kiyama (R00014)
Eduardo Hiroto Kiyama was born a bastard son of Reynold Speakes, who was actually a member of Chestrian royalty. He was actively a researcher in the island country Onigawa. Background , his older cousin.|150px]] Eduardo was born Hiro Speakes into Reynold Speakes and Kira Kirika in SMA.126 in Iwine, Chestra. The boy Hiro was left to live with his mother under the name Kira Hiroto in Nogi until her death. Then thirteen-year-old Hiro was taken to his maternal aunt Fudou Ami and raised alongside with his cousin Hitomiko (Ami's niece through her brother Kira Kyousuke). Two years after that (SMA.141), Hiro was adopted by a woman named Kawashima Suika (who, unknown to the fifteen-year-old Hiro until several years later, was an adoptive sister of his mother, due to Kirika had been adopted into the Kiyama family). Taking his adoptive grandfather's surname (Kiyama), his name was officially changed to Kiyama Hiroto and he began to live in the Kiyama family in Kiyama Village, Igo. Hiroto later attended Kingley Academy and lived in its dormitory in Aqua until SMA.151. Names and epithets Hiro Speakes Hiro Speakes was his Chestrian birth name. Speakes was the surname given to children of the members of Chestrian royal house Speakes without official status and inheritance to the Chestrian throne. Hiro was a Chestrian variant of Hero, and Hiro itself was an uncommon given name among Chestrians. Kira Hiroto Kira Hiroto was the first of his Onigawanese names. Kira was his mother's maiden name before adoption to the Kiyama family, and Hiroto was a Onigawanese variant of his Chestrian birth name. Kiyama Hiroto Kiyama Hiroto was the second and last of his Onigawanese names. Kiyama was his mother's adopted surname and his adoptive mother's maiden name. Eduardo Eduardo was Hiroto's Aquanian name when he applied to change his nationality in Aqua. In Kingley's student profile, Hiroto's name was recorded as KIYAMA, Eduardo H.. His friends usually called him "Ed". "Hime" In a costume party in Kingley in Autumn of SMA.144, Hiroto dressed as a girl and confused many students so that his fans later called him Hime, an Onigawanese term for "princess". "Redhead" Despite being an Onigawan-born boy, Hiroto's hair was red, which was a strange sign in a country which black hair and brown hair covered 90% of population. Because of that, in his first year (SMA.143–144), many students called him names and others tried to bully him. It was only for Hiroto being an active learner in ability control that he could stop this trend. Despite that, one of his nicknames remained until his graduation, "Redhead". Hiroto, at first, thought this feature was from his father's descent but later found out the true reason which was actually because his mother had Callinian descent. "Slider" It was not actually an epithet he's earned, but rather a self-proclaimed one. He was popularly known as a researcher of his eponymous laboratory Eduardoan Lab in Onigawa, but unknown to majority of the world, a world traveller. His ability "reality warp" type gained himself a power to literally tear through the space and send himself or anything that he wanted to another dimension, or universe. He was practically an interdimension being. "14" In the first meeting to another Eduardo Kiyama of a universe which he named "Reality 00916", the other Eduardo eventually asked for his permission to call him "14", which he agreed despite being surprised for that naming. He did not reveal the reason why he named his original universe "Reality 00014" to the other Eduardo in their first meeting, but in later times, he showed a recorded video that he discovered that his ability could help him send a mass of thing into another universes at his age of 14. The conclusion, however, which the other Eduardo reached that was because of this discovery, was not denied or accepted by Hiroto himself. "Grandson of Kira Shousuke" This was another self-proclaimed epithet that he chose to depict his difference in descent compared to many other Eduardos who were descended from Kiyama Yukimura. Abilities Wind control Reality warp Relationships Kira–Fudou family *Kira Kirika, his mother *Kira Shousuke, his maternal grandfather *Kira Masako, his maternal grandmother *Kira Kyousuke, his maternal uncle *Kira Eriko, Kyousuke's wife *Kira Hitomiko, his maternal first cousin *Fudou Ami, his maternal aunt *Fudou Yuusaku, Ami's husband Kiyama–Kawashima family *Kiyama Yukimura, his mother's adoptive father *Kiyama Fuuka, his mother's adoptive mother *Kiyama Kirika, his mother's namesake, Yukimura's daughter *Kawashima Suika, his mother's adoptive sister *Kawashima Iori, Suika's husband *Kawashima Kiriko, his mother's adoptive niece Royal House of Speakes *King Franciscus V of Chestra, his paternal grandfather *Wendice Florence, 27th Archduchess of Florence, his paternal grandmother *King Reynold III of Chestra, his birth father *Prince Roy Marcus, 42nd Duke of Wells, his paternal half-brother *Princess Liliana Wendice, 28th Archduchess of Florence, his paternal half-sister *Prince Ethan Marcus, his paternal half-brother *Prince Reynold Marcus, his paternal half-brother *Prince Michael Boston, 5th Duke of Boston, his paternal half-brother *Prince Joseph Boston, his paternal half-brother *Princess Josephine Annabelle, his paternal half-sister *Prince Randolph Boston, his paternal half-brother *King Edward III of Chestra, his paternal half-brother *Edwardina Francisca, Princess of Silverhall, his paternal first half-niece *Princess Mireille Sophie, his paternal half-sister *Princess Elizabeth Sophie, his paternal half-sister *Kuonji Shion, his paternal half-sister *Hayashi Katsuki, his paternal half-sister *Prince Kenneth Titus, 30th Archduke of Sulld, his paternal uncle *Asuka Kira, Kenneth's wife *Anthony Sinclair Speakes, his adopted paternal first half-cousin *Benjamin Sinclair Speakes, his adopted paternal first half-cousin *George Sinclair Speakes, his adopted paternal first half-cousin *Margueritte Sinclair Speakes, his adopted paternal first half-cousin *Princess Adrienne Ella, Duchess of Marciano, his paternal aunt *Lucius Marciano, 22nd Duke of Marciano, Adrienne's husband *Guillermo Marciano, 23rd Duke of Marciano, his paternal first half-cousin *Julio Marciano, his paternal first half-cousin *Francesca Marciano, his paternal first half-cousin *Heather Marciano, his paternal first half-cousin *Prince Daniel Marcus, 41st Duke of Wells, his paternal half-uncle *Prince Thomas Marcus, 1st Duke of Amn, his paternal half-uncle *Princess Jeanne Marie of Amn, his paternal first half-cousin *Princess Edgar Thomas of Amn, his paternal first half-cousin *Princess Marianne Lupei, 21st Duchess of Toma, his paternal half-aunt *Prince Bruno Emile, 1st Duke of Camn, his paternal half-uncle *Terri Roberts, 1st Baroness Roberts, former wife of Prince Bruno Emile *Wendy Roberts, his paternal first half-cousin *Julietta Roberts, his paternal first half-cousin *Martina Roberts, his paternal first half-cousin *Nancy Roberts, his paternal first half-cousin *Kumi of Lilac, former lover of Prince Bruno Emile *Ryouko of Lilac, his paternal first half-cousin *Kuroko of Lilac, his paternal first half-cousin *Princess Miriam Emily, 12nd Duchess of Lawnmill, his paternal half-aunt *Princess Faye Emily, 14th Duchess of Shard, his paternal half-aunt Kiyama Vilage *Shirakawa Sayori, his childhood friend *Nagumo Haruya, his childhood friend *Suzuno Fuusuke, his childhood friend *Tsukikage Yuri, his childhood friend *Kashiwazaki Sena, his childhood friend *Iriya Kana, his childhood friend Kingley Academy *Flora, his Servant spirit *Hera, his Servant spirit *Aoi Ranma, his Servant spirit *Yagami Reina, his partner *Suou Lysenko, his partner *Setsuna Kurakin, his partner *Ange Masano, his partner Gatling Academy *Ren Katherine, his opponent in Annual Academy Games in SMA.146 Gallery Eduardo Hiroto Kiyama (R00014).jpg|"14" Ed Hime1.jpg|"Hime" Hiroto & Hitomiko.jpg|Hiroto and Hitomiko Ed Wind.jpg|Wind-master Ed Hime2.jpg|"Hiroko" Ed Hime3.png|"Hime" Ed Sniper.jpg|"Sniper" Hiroto & Reina.jpg|Hiroto and Reina Kiyama Eduardo Hiroto Kiyama Eduardo Hiroto Kiyama Eduardo Hiroto Category:Eduardo (given name) Category:Hiroto (given name) Category:Hiro (given name) Category:Kiyama (surname) Category:Speakes (surname) Category:Kira (surname) Category:Reality 00014